Sense 8
by Aliena04
Summary: Ocho personas conectadas alrededor del mundo. Sarah, estudiante de medicina; Neil, policía que comienza a descubrir su sexualidad; Ryo, abogado junior; Christian, encontrando el norte; Leah, artista sin blanca; Gia, atrapada en una espiral de maltrato; Liam, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por el mundo de sombras en el que lo rodea y Zoey, lidiando con la muerte de su hermano.


**Este primer capítulo tan sólo es una breve introducción de los personajes. Los 8 sensates se han conectado hace apenas dos meses, todos están cerca de los 26 años. Algunos ya han aceptado que hay otras personas en su cabeza, a otros les cuesta más. Cada uno tiene su propia historia con la que lidiar.**

_Sarah ha terminado su carrera de medicina y ahora trata de convertirse en médico en Cambridge, aunque su país original es Sudáfrica. _

_Neil está comenzando a aceptar su propia sexualidad y tratando de recuperar la custodia de su hija. _

_Ryo quiere convertirse en abogado en la competitiva ciudad de Kioto, acaba de comenzar a trabajar como abogado junior en un bufete._

_ Christian es el menor de los hijos de Ricardo Díaz, gran empresario español, y le cuesta encontrar su camino en un mundo de privilegios. _

_Leah es una artista que trata de sobrevivir en la ciudad de Londres, lejos de su Edimburgo natal._

_Gia es la que más se resiste a la conexión, casada desde muy joven con un hombre que la aterroriza._

_Liam es el dueño de un club nocturno en Miami, el mundo de la noche es el mundo que conoce._

_Zoey vive aislada del mundo desde el posible suicidio de su hermano, todavía está comenzando a reconectarse con él._

**SARAH COHEN - Sudáfrica (vive en Cambridge)**

Christian iba hasta las cejas. Había pasado de la risa a la somnolencia, a ése frío extraño que se apodera de ti y te absorbe la energía sin permitirte descansar. Me costaba caminar, los bordes de mi visión se desenfocaban por momentos y sólo quería que se fuera de allí. Necesitaba aprobar éste examen y él no me permitía concentrarme.

Me costaba respirar. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda. El amigo de Christian, Javi, también iba colocado, aunque menos que él. Traté de alcanzarlo, pero Christian se había caído al suelo y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Necesitaba llamar a emergencias, o al menos conseguir que el amigo de la risa histérica lo hiciera y dejara de intentar flirtear con aquella francesa que ni entendía el español ni le interesaba quedarse a charlar con dos idiotas colocados.

Intenté que se arrastrara hasta la acera, al menos no había llovido. Una mujer con uniforme de los servicios de emergencias apareció en mi campo de visión, alguien sí había dado la voz de alarma. No Javi, Javi seguía a lo suyo detrás de la francesa. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Se habían quedado en el pub mientras a Christian le daba una blanca?

-Grandes amigos tienes – le dije, pero él o no se enteró o le importaba tres mierdas lo que dijera.

La mujer de emergencias habló al walkie en otro idioma que no supe identificar, por lo que deduje que debía de ser neerlandés. En menos de un minuto se acercó una ambulancia con la puerta lateral abierta y sin sirenas, una de esas que estacionan en las zonas de marcha por si alguien va muy pasado (como era el caso). Se lo llevaron y esperé a que Javi reaccionara y se quedara con él.

Me volví hacia mis apuntes de medicina clínica obstétrica y ginecológica, pero apenas había leído dos páginas cuando escuché otra voz detrás de mí.

-No siento a Christian, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Me volví hacia Leah, por supuesto que ella iba a estar pendiente de Christian. Llevaba las gafas de pasta que sólo se ponía para leer y un pijama de Hufflepuff. El pelo rizo pelirrojo le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda desordenado, con una pinza para apartárselo de la cara. Era tan menuda y de aspecto tan dulce que nadie se fijaba realmente en ella. No era la clase de chica en la que Christian se fijaría nunca. Tenía que suponer todo un reto ocultarle a alguien que puede estar en tu mente que estás loca por él.

-Que nunca ha fumado cannabis en Amsterdam y le ha sentado mal – expliqué. Abrió sus ojos de elfo de par en par.

-Pero, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sólo necesita dormir la mona. Tranquila.

Asintió una sola vez y desapareció. Me volví hacia mis apuntes una vez más, pero dos minutos más tarde suspiré y me di por vencida. Leah estaba tumbada en su cama con una manta, leyendo un libro gordísimo que yo jamás miraría dos veces. Me recosté a su lado.

-No sé cómo puedes leerte tochos como éste en dos días.

-Lo dice la que estudia medicina – Puso los ojos en blanco, cogió un marcador con dibujos de diferentes lugares del mundo y cerró el libro – incluso a ti te gustaría Ken Follet, es como vivir la historia a través de los ojos de sus protagonistas.

-A ti no te gusta la historia.

-Y aún así leo a Ken Follet… - alzó las cejas - ¿Cansada de estudiar?

-¿Quieres ver una peli?

**NEIL BAKER – Auckland, Nueva Zelanda**

Dos días enteros sin abandonar la comisaría, me estaba volviendo loco. Y sin saber nada de Sia, Jess no me cogía el teléfono. Necesitaba ver a mi hija. Centré mi atención en lo que mi compañero estaba diciendo en la mesa de al lado, releía en voz alta la declaración de la señora que tenía en frente. Algo acerca de que su vecina había defecado en su felpudo.

A eso se había reducido mi vida. A tomar declaraciones sobre asuntos de seguridad nacional como las heces de alguien. Y todo por las voces en mi cabeza. Eché un pequeño vistazo a Leah y a Sarah tumbadas en la diminuta habitación que Leah tenía alquilada en Londres, tratando de absorber parte de la tranquilidad que siempre envolvía a Sarah, pero no funcionó. Con Leah ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo, era un manojo de nervios constante.

Sarah levantó la mirada hacia mí, sonriendo. Llevaba un jersey blanco que contrastaba con su piel oscura. Se había enlazado las múltiples trenzas que adornaban su pelo en una única trenza más grande.

Suspiré sin devolverle la sonrisa y regresé a la comisaría. Tendría que visitar a Zoey, al menos su cabeza era tan intangible últimamente que no dejaba lugar a mis divagaciones. El inspector Dickson interrumpió mis pensamientos haciéndome una seña desde la puerta de su despacho y me preparé para lo que sin duda sería una media hora de discurso sobre el deber y lo mucho que se puede aprender volviendo a rellenar informes como un novato. La próxima vez que Christian me volviera a pedir ayuda enviaría su estúpido culo de sensate a la mierda.

**TAKADA RYO – Kioto, Japón**

Neil, siempre tan tranquilo. No entendía cómo alguien había podido darle un arma a ese individuo. Cuando su mente conseguía sumar dos y dos él ya había disparado el arma.

-Mira friky, cuando te pongas pantalones y sueltes la consola hablamos – prácticamente me gritó al oído.

-Te vas a ganar otra suspensión como le grites así a tu jefe – contesté con tranquilidad, sin dejar de disparar a dos enemigos en el Fornite.

Llevaba ya cuatro horas sin descanso y estaba batiendo mi récord. Mi récord de horas sentado sin levantarme ni para comer ni para ir al baño, quiero decir. Escuché las llaves en el piso de abajo y solté un taco mientras salía del juego. Neil había desaparecido de la habitación ya.

-Ryo, ¿estás en casa? – se escuchó desde la entrada.

-Sí, mamá, ya bajo – contesté vistiéndome lo más aprisa que pude y cerrando el mueble donde guardaba la videoconsola.

-¿Estás otra vez jugando a ese juego de matar gente? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca, así que abrí la puerta para verla entrando a su habitación.

Me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla y sonrió, su rostro arrugado siempre la había hecho parecer mayor de lo que era.

-Bien, la semana que viene el señor Fujime quiere que hagamos horas extra para preparar el caso de la central eléctrica.

-¿Al final te han dado el caso? Sabía que lo conseguirías, cariño.

-Mamá, sólo llevo un año en la empresa, apenas me dejan tomar notas de las reuniones. No podré trabajar de verdad en un caso hasta dentro de mucho.

-Ellos se darán cuenta de lo que vales en nada, ya lo verás – afirmó con una fe que sólo las madres son capaces de demostrar. Le devolví la sonrisa con cariño -. He comprado huevos para hacer los okonomiyaki que te gustan. Así mañana tendrás algo que llevarte al trabajo.

**CHRISTIAN DÍAZ – Santander, Cantabria**

La resaca de alcohol y cannabis estaba siendo mucho peor que la normal. Traté de enjuagarme la cara y al final me dejé hundir en el agua de la bañera. Cerré los ojos mientras ignoraba las ganas de vomitar.

-¿A que ahora te arrepientes? – me incorporé de golpe y tapé lo imprescindible. Sarah me observaba sentada en la taza del váter, con un libro en la mano y las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Sabes lo que es la intimidad?

-Quería ver cómo estabas, aunque ya me lo imaginaba – puso los ojos en blanco.

Otro día me hubiera reído de su condescendencia, pero no hoy. Estaba deshidratado y agotado, no tenía paciencia para santa Sarah.

-¿Qué más tienes que estudiar? – señalé al libro que tenía entre las manos - ¿No se supone que ya te has licenciado?

Santa Sarah se había licenciado en medicina matándose a estudiar y rebuscando toda clase de becas antes de comenzar a viajar por diferentes hospitales del mundo para poder seguir formándose. De familia pobre y disfuncional en Sudáfrica había pasado a residente de medicina en un hospital de Oxford. Nadie podría llegar nunca a su altura.

-Está melodramático hoy, ¿eh? – frunció el ceño adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y cuando volví a parpadear ya no estaba.

Volví a recostarme, el viaje a Ámsterdam se me había ido de las manos y era sólo responsabilidad mía. Como un crío que no conoce sus límites. Escuché a Javi roncando en el salón y deseé que aquel malestar abandonara mi cuerpo para poder relajarme como él. Sentí a Leah detrás de mí, pero no me molesté en taparme. Probablemente ni siquiera había intentado mirar, ésa era Leah, siempre pensando en los demás.

-¿Tú también estabas preocupada? – pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

-¿También? – preguntó con su voz de elfo – Sarah – afirmó al darse cuenta.

-No me eches el sermón de que hay que ser responsable y seguir las reglas – refunfuñé.

-No seas crío, lo que has hecho es estúpido y lo sabes. Pero todos cometemos errores. Y creo que ya estás sufriendo las consecuencias – añadió.

-Pues si no has venido a reñirme a qué has venido, ¿a meterte en la bañera conmigo?

Me volví al no escuchar respuesta, pero Leah ya se había ido.

**LEAH MURRAY – Edimburgo, Escocia (vive en Londres)**

-Es idiota hasta decir basta – resoplé paseándome de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? – preguntó Ryo, sentado frente a mí en el sofá del salón. Me detuve y observé el metro donde estaba viajando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes que trabajar o qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco y regresé a mi salón. Aunque para mí ya era hora de levantarme, en Japón Ryo ya todavía estaba terminando su día. Miré al tapiz en blanco que había delante de mí y pensé en aprovechar lo despejada que estaba, pero tenía que estar en la galería a las 7 de la mañana y ya había perdido tiempo en ir a ver a Christian. No sabía por qué lo hacía, todas las veces era igual de frustrante.

Recogí un par de prendas tiradas por el suelo camino a mi habitación, por mucho que ordenara todo estaba siempre hecho un desastre. Kim hacía un par de noches que no se pasaba por casa, pero había dado señales de vida por whatsapp. Vivir con ella era casi como vivir sola, aunque cuando decidía estar en casa nadie era capaz de dormir.

Mi habitación continuaba patas arriba. Siempre me decía que estaba allí de paso y me negaba a decorarla o a comprar muebles decentes. Nadie quiere vivir en Londres a largo plazo, pero después de estudiar bellas artes había tenido suerte de encontrar algún trabajo relacionado con lo que me gustaba. No podía dejarlo sin más, a pesar de no tener apenas tiempo libre y de perder casi una hora de vida cada vez que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Rescaté el sobre abierto de entre los bocetos de mi escritorio. Bocetos era lo único que tenía mi habitación por todas partes. A Zoey le gustaban, se quedaba horas mirándolos sin decir nada, no sé exactamente lo que veía. Nunca he sido capaz de meterme por completo en la cabeza de Zoey. Aunque también puede ser porque no lo intentara, no comprendía del todo su mente. No era capaz de lidiar con ella.

Tiré el sobre a la papelera, no sería un recuerdo de lo que no era capaz de hacer. Me habían negado esa beca, pero habría otras. Observé la alarma del móvil, me quedaban tres minutos para llegar a la parada del autobús, así que alcancé el abrigo y la mochila y salí pitando.

**GEOVANNA "GIA" MESSINA – Florencia, Italia**

Me levanté en silencio para no despertarlo. Recogí el móvil y me escabullí a la cocina. Desconecté la alarma, a él no le gustaba que sonara antes que la suya, pero tampoco le gustaba no tener el desayuno listo sobre la mesa cuando se levantaba. Así que me había acostumbrado a levantarme con el primer rayo de sol.

Puse la cafetera y coloqué un croissant en un platillo con la mantequilla y la mermelada. Casi nunca se lo tomaba. Metí mis tostadas en la tostadora y revisé que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar en el salón. Regresé a calentar la leche y lo serví todo en la mesa del comedor, su alarma estaba sonando. Mis manos temblaron ligeramente y me obligué a calmarme. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto.

Sentía el nerviosismo de Leah desde Londres y acallé la conexión a la fuerza, como siempre hacía. Me había vuelto experta en controlar las visiones. Él apareció e mi campo de visión, sin decir buenos días se sentó a mi lado. Hizo algún comentario sobre mí haciendo el vago sentada a la mesa, bajé la cabeza mostrándome compungida, era lo que él quería.

Se terminó el desayuno rápidamente con los comentarios ya familiares. El café estaba demasiado caliente, el croissant duro, el zumo llevaba demasiado tiempo abierto. Él lo prefería de naranja, ¿cómo podía no saberlo a estas alturas? ¿Y por qué no me había molestado en quitarme el camisón? ¿Quería que los vecinos me vieran así desde la ventana?

Respiré cuando por fin abandonó la casa, siempre lo hacía. No sin antes darme un beso que me hacía tenerle cada vez más asco. Observé las fotos en los muebles. Todas de nuestra familia, apenas había fotos nuestras. Sus trofeos expuestos para recordarme todo lo que él había logrado en la vida. ¿Y yo qué? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminar los estudios. Mis manos temblaron de nuevo al adentrarme en aquel recuerdo y sentí a otra de mis visiones cerca de mí.

-¡Fuera! – le dije a la chica rubia de ojos claros que se aparecía a veces sólo para observarme.

Todos los demás habían aprendido a mantenerse al margen, pero no ella, ella siempre volvía. Le grité más fuerte y finalmente desapareció. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que respiraba, me esforcé en serenarme, tenía tanto que hacer antes de que él volviera.

**LIAM ANDERSEN – Connecticut, EEUU (vive en Miami)**

Di otra vuelta sin poder dormir. La pelirroja acostada a mi lado no se había movido en dos horas pero yo no era capaz de sacarme el malestar de Christian del cuerpo. Me resigné a pasar otra noche sin dormir y me escabullí sin hacer ruido. El local estaba cerrado, pero ya me había acostumbrado a los horarios cambiados. Cuando el resto del mundo comenzaba el día yo me iba a dormir.

Me encerré en el baño y me aclaré la cara. Recorrí una a una las mentes de los demás. Sarah se había quedado dormida estudiando una vez más, hoy no tenía que trabajar. Ryo acababa de acostarse. Zoey también estaba durmiendo. Neil no, aunque por la hora debería. Estaba machacando el mando a distancia mientras le daba vueltas a cómo volver a ver a su hija, como siempre. Christian aprendiendo cómo volver a respirar, obvio. La mente de Gia siempre estaba cerrada para mí, todos odiábamos su situación, pero nunca se había dejado ayudar. Se negaba a creer que la conexión fuera real y vivía para evitar su propio infierno personal. Era horrible sentir lo que ella sentía a veces, pero mientras no se decidiera a dar el primer paso teníamos las manos atadas.

Y luego estaba Leah. Me senté a su lado en el metro de camino al trabajo, escuchando a los Artics Monkeys con sus cascos. Me miró y me sonrió, yo siempre la intimidaba. Pero era incapaz de decirme nada. Al igual que su permanente estado de nerviosismo ponía de los nervios a todos los demás, a mí me relajaba. Era un volcán de actividad, siempre observándolo todo y sin fijarse en nada, incapaz de mantener la atención dos segundos en algo. No era capaz de mentir, y eso era toda una novedad.

-¿No puedes dormir? – me preguntó, a riesgo de parecer una loca hablando sola en el metro. Leyendo mis pensamientos, ensanchó su sonrisa y se señaló los cascos, podía fingir que hablaba por teléfono.

-En el metro no hay conexión – hice notar.

-Es que tengo una compañía telefónica muy buena – me observó de arriba abajo -. ¿Es que en Miami no utilizáis ropa?

-Llevo boxers – me tiré de la cintura para recalcar mi afirmación.

-Oh, lo siento, olvidaba que eso es ir vestido para ti. ¿No crees que el deseo de pasarte tantas horas en el gimnasio y la necesidad de no llevar nunca camiseta pueden ser muestras de una necesidad de atención patológica?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté hacia atrás.

-No sabía que había ido a ver a Sarah, lo siendo – levanté las manos a modo de rendición -. ¿Y no crees que tu ausencia de grasa corporal puede estar relacionado con un ritmo de vida acelerado que te impide comer de forma apropiada?

Me devolvió la misma mueca, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Es tu única noche libre en toda la semana y la estás desperdiciando trasnochando. ¿Y yo tengo un ritmo de vida acelerado? ¿Cómo se llama? – señaló a la pelirroja tirada en mi cama mientras yo alcanzaba alguna prenda del suelo para ponerme. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Mónica? – puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y abrió la boca para hacer algún otro comentario sarcástico - ¿Paige? Disfruta de tu media hora más de metro, cuando decidas mandar a la mierda esa ciudad llámame.

Me fui sin despedirme y salí de la habitación sin más. Ni siquiera había comenzado a hacerse de día, al parecer había acabado en un motel de mala muerte cerca de South Beach, que ya es difícil encontrar uno en la zona. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar mi coche y así regresar a mi apartamento encima del pub.

**ZOEY GAUTHIER – Vancouver, Canadá**

Hacía frío. Aquí siempre hacía frío. Incluso en los meses de verano rara vez superábamos los 24ºC. El sol había salido e iluminaba el puerto desde mi ventana. Los barcos hacían ruido, como siempre, era un sonido familiar. En la esquina de la habitación continuaba la caja de Kat, no se había molestado en volver a por ella desde hacía ya cuánto…al menos dos meses. Todo lo demás se lo había llevado, como si pudiera borrar su vida conmigo desapareciendo de mi vista. Traté de sentirme triste o enfadada, pero hacía ya tiempo que no conseguía sentir nada.

Los chicos ayudaban, pero cada uno tenía sus propios problemas al otro lado del mundo. Me miré al espejo, había vuelto a adelgazar, estaba olvidando cuándo comer. Se escuchó el timbre y traté de recordar si esperaba alguna visita. Mis padres, preocupados, preparados para llevarme al psicólogo otra vez. Estrés post-traumático decían, llevaría tiempo decían. Aunque ellos no tenían la cara deshecha de Erik, que ya no era Erik, en la cabeza.

Desde el accidente me había sentido desconectada de todo. Me estaba costando regresar al mundo. Mi pierna todavía fallaba, a la espera de una operación que por fin la hiciera estar como antes. Mi padre me alcanzó las muletas y me dejé guiar hasta el coche. Quise decirles que se llevaran la caja de Kat, pero realmente no quería hablar.

Una parte de mí la odiaba por abandonarme cuando más la necesitaba. La otra parte, la coherente, escondida en un recóndito lugar de mi mente, sabía que todo era culpa mía. La había culpado por tratar de detenerme, la había tratado como una mierda. Pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que no era culpa de nadie, que Erik habría saltado pasara lo que pasara, que yo era afortunada por no haber corrido el mismo destino que él. Que seguir a mi hermano en todas sus locuras había tenido las consecuencias que tenía que tener.

Y luego estaba su cara antes de saltar, esa mirada de conocimiento que todavía permanecía en mi cabeza, la que me decía que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Y la voz de Kat diciéndome que no saltara tras él, que era una locura.

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.


End file.
